The One Who Notices Everything
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: How does Brigitta see and feel about the new governess?


**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I decided to try a new fandom from my usual Les Miserables. I decided to write a fan fiction about how my favorite von Trapp would see what was transpiring with Maria. I plan for multiple chapters, and if you guys have any ideas for a chapter let me know! Enjoy!**

As the middle daughter, Brigitta felt quite alone. She was too young to relate to Louisa and Liesl with matters of dating or adult like concerns, but to old to be with the little ones Marta and Gretl. The boys were another matter. Her father gave them both ample attention, if only to correct or hone them into proper Austrian men. His eldest daughters he made sure to ensure they were proper young ladies and the little one's he corrected them in their schoolwork or manners. But he never had much to say to her.

But early on he allowed her into the expansive library. Originally, he wanted to connect with his daughter in some way so he would give her reading assignments. He would pick out some book and have her read it and write a report on. It. Eventually, he dropped the practice because he saw his daughter understood the books well, and was capable of picking her own books. He felt guilty for not giving her more attention but she always seemed to be able to look out for herself so he left her to read.

She shared a room with her older sisters and next to them on the left were her younger sisters room. And on the other side her brothers. All of the rooms connected on the inside with doors. This made it easier for the little ones to come into their room for comfort on thundery nights. It was also convenient when all of them were scheming against the various governesses.

Brigitta was usually the one to pitch new pranks. She read so much she knew of many tricks. Friedrich remarked she was like Napoleon in her battle strategy. Her father would often give the boys extra studies in topics like military tactics and history of wars. Despite this Brigitta was able to set up plan and the others would execute it perfectly.

Her father also, ignored her because she was like her mother. She was quiet and unassuming but inside was full of ideas and thoughts. She carried many traits of their mother. Despite her dark hair, she looked and acted like her mother. Her mother read everything and was brilliant. Brigitta never knew this though. Her memory of her mother was faint but remembered her mother reading her stories if she could not sleep.

But someone through her for a loop. When the newest governess Fräulein Maria came she was different. She was honest which was something she understood. She was the most honest of them all and felt she could relate to this new governess. With this understanding, she did not was to be ignored like she always was.

When Louisa chimed in with the usual "I'm Brigitta" she decided to step in. normally every governess would ask them their names again and Louisa would start in with the first trick. So often Brigitta was Louisa and was dismissed at that. But this time the new governess was listening and spotted the fib. Before Kurt could reintroduce himself she stepped forward.

"I'm Brigitta, she's Louisa. She's 13 years old and you're smart. I'm 10 and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw," she said. She knew it was rude but she wanted her to remember her.

Kurt commented on her rudeness and introduced himself and the introductions went on. The first day and night were full of questioning looks. When they went up to their rooms before dinner, they began to plan the next prank. The little ones disagreed whilst the older ones ignored them and Liesle ushered them to their room so she could help them get dress and the others began to plan.

"While we were marching I found this pinecone. Perhaps we should place it at Fräulein Maria's chair at supper?" Louisa said. She was the boldest of them all. She had no qualms about picking up spiders or even frogs, which is how the frog ended up in the new governesses pocket.

The others agreed but Brigitta for once sided with the little ones. They all ignored her and commented on how odd it was for the master prankster to reject a prank. Still the prank went on. Louisa rushed down stairs to deliver the pinecone and came back up. They all got dressed in their dinner outiftts, the only time when they could be out of uniform in their father's presence.

They all then lined up with the boys when they finished and marched town to the dinning room. There their father sat with that day's paper reading it intently. He set the paper down and each of them said "Good evening father" and the boys shook his hand. They sat at their usual place. But this evening supper started later due to the new governess's lateness. When she did arrive they all chimed, "Good evening Fräulein Maria". She then sat down on the chair and immediately sprang back up.

"Whoa! Ahh!" she shrieked.

"Enchanting little ritual. Something you learned at the abbey?" he said with his cool piercing voice. She knew that voice, as he so often use it when scolding the children when a governess fled the estate.

She said something and they all began to eat.

"Captain, haven't we forgotten to thank the lord?" Fräulein Maria asked.

They all set down their forks and bent their hands together to pray. They had not prayed at dinner since mother had died. Georg had not renounced God but he certainty was not about to acknowledge him, since he had taken his beloved wife away.

But suddenly Brigitta focused back in as she heard her siblings started to cry. She realized Fräulein Maria was just at good at tricks, though of a different sort. She had explicitly told them how she felt without their father knowing. She felt gutted as she had tried to get her siblings not to play the prank, but never the less felt bad.

After being sent back to their rooms from Fräulein Maria's room , they all sat together in the oldest girl's room.

"We mustn't play any more tricks," Liesl said firmly. Liesl was adult of the group when it came to deciding pranks. She allowed pranks to happen only if the trick fit the crime and was deserved. If the children were rowdy or being loud she made sure to quiet them. So when Liesl put an end to pranking the new governess everyone agreed.

After this quick meeting, they all returned to their beds. Brigitta vowed to not be ignored and wanted more than anything to get this new governess to notice and like her.


End file.
